Le Journal de Kristal
by drielack
Summary: Voici le journal de Kristal, personnage du manga "Drielack Legend". c'est un manga publié chez Yureka Editions Dans le manga, Kristal est une prêtresse de la Justice et se confronte souvent avec Drielack, un elfe assassin, qui ne fait que respecter la loi sur le meurtre légal, édicté par le Clergé de la Justice.
1. Prologue

**Le journal de Kristal**

**Ce journal appartient à :** Kristal

**Adresse :** 221B rue Boulangère – Gandial

**Année :** XXX5

Je me lance dans la rédaction d'un journal intime cette année car je vais devenir Prêtresse et je compte bien pouvoir me remémorer plus tard avec bonheur cette première année dans ma nouvelle fonction. J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir servir au mieux les préceptes de la déesse Aelyssia. Vivement que commencent les missions pour défendre la justice dans ce pays ! Je sens que l'année va être merveilleuse !


	2. Semaine 1

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 1 ****:**

_Mois du Sphinx jour 1 à 7. _

La cérémonie s'est déroulée sans problème. Une légère brise d'été donnait un sentiment de renouveau. J'étais quand même un peu crispée au début. Il y avait tellement de monde. J'ai même l'impression qu'il y a eu beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude pour les précédents prêtres ou prêtresses. Tous ces regards posés sur moi m'ont un peu décontenancée, mais je sentais qu'Aelyssia me soutenait et m'encourageait à avancer sur l'estrade. J'ai prêté serment avec fierté et détermination ! Et j'ai reçu ma tunique et mes armes.  
Le lendemain, j'ai été présentée à mon instructeur pour un mois. Il s'appelle Boris et il va m'apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier. Même si je connais les textes de loi par cœur, il me reste encore la pratique.  
J'ai passé le reste de la semaine à apprendre comment rendre les rapports et comment fonctionne l'administration. Maître Boris m'a passé la liste des guildes d'assassins les plus connues. Il m'a prévenue qu'il fallait savoir s'imposer face à eux. Ce n'était pas très rassurant...


	3. Semaine 2

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 2 :**

_Mois du Sphinx, jour 8 à 14. _

Cette semaine, j'ai pu accompagner Maître Boris lors d'une visite de contrôle de différentes guildes sous sa juridiction. Cela permet une mise à jour de nos informations sur les assassins inscrits dans ces guildes. Certains assassins commencent dans de petites guildes puis en change quand leur côte monte. Les chefs de guilde sont à l'affût de tous les talents. Il semblerait que beaucoup d'assassins et de gardes du corps se font recruter lors du Grand Tournois de Gandial qui se déroule tous les quatre ans. D'ailleurs, c'est Jaime qui a gagné le dernier en date, il y a six mois maintenant. Je me demande ce qu'il devient, car je l'ai quitté sans demander mon reste, parce qu'il a triché et c'est impardonnable ! J'avais pourtant beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Non, non, non, il ne faut pas que je repense à lui. C'était une vraie déception, il a brisé tous mes principes.

Donc, pour en revenir aux guildes, j'ai collecté les informations et avec les autres prêtres et prêtresses, nous avons pu classer les assassins et les guildes selon leurs performances de l'année passée. Justement, à cause du tournois, il y a eu beaucoup de changements. J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais réussir à boucler le travail avant la fin de la semaine. Je suis épuisée.


	4. Semaine 3

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 3 :**

_Mois du Sphinx, jour 15 à 21. _

En milieu de semaine, Maître Boris et moi sommes allés remettre le trophée du meilleur assassin de la ville à Eoch de Lunariel. Autant dire qu'il a feint la surprise et l'humilité. Je le soupçonne d'avoir soutiré les informations à un de mes confrères. Je n'ai pas vraiment de preuve tangible. Ce sont juste quelques paroles anodines qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais peut-être que l'information a fuité de plus haut... Ah, je me remets à inventer toutes les machineries possibles et imaginables. Je ne sais pas si tous les assassins se ressemblent, mais celui-là ne m'inspire pas confiance. Ou alors c'est moi qui n'ai pas encore l'habitude. Eoch de Lunariel fait tellement coquet. Si son menton n'arborait pas cette barbichette bien taillée, je l'aurais pris pour sa femme. C'est difficile de l'imaginer avec les mains pleines de sang. En tout cas, il mène un bon train de vie avec ce qu'il gagne dans la guilde de Henrich Von Willelheim. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait gagner autant d'argent avec le métier d'assassin. Il faut dire qu'il est dans la plus grande guilde de la ville qui est déjà très réputée et monopolise quelque peu les plus gros contrats. Avec cette récompense obtenue par Eoch, la renommée de la guilde atteint les sommets. Qui pourrait rivaliser ? Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Du moment que toutes les guildes sont en règle, il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte.


	5. Semaine 4

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 4 :**

_Mois du Sphinx, jour 22 à 28. _

J'ai reçu une invitation de Jaime, pour l'accompagner au bal donné en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Henrich Von Willelheim, à la fin du mois. Il m'a même envoyé plusieurs robes de soirée qui sont beaucoup trop décolletées pour moi. Je dois refuser cette invitation parce que je suis justement en service ce soir-là pour la surveillance de la résidence, même si on n'a enregistré aucun contrat d'assassinat. Aucune des personnes présentes n'est visée. C'est une décision qui vient de très haut semble-t-il. Certains prêtres m'ont dit que chaque année, c'est la même chose. Nos troupes sont mobilisées pour éviter tout débordement. Cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Aelyssia a suggéré la loi sur le meurtre pour que l'on n'ait pas à nous inquiéter de surveiller les rues ou les personnalités. Mettre la tête sur le billot n'est-il pas assez dissuasif pour éviter tout meurtre en dehors d'un contrat ?

Le seul point positif dans tout ce chambardement, c'est de me donner une excuse auprès de Jaime. Celui-là alors, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas compris que je n'avais plus vraiment envie de le revoir. Ne peut-il pas m'oublier avec ses groupies ? Même quand je sortais avec lui, il en était toujours entouré. Et dire qu'un jour, je m'étais levée tôt pour lui préparer un panier repas, tout ça pour me rendre compte sur place qu'il en avait déjà reçu plein de la part de plusieurs filles. Il m'a dit avec son sourire enjôleur qu'il n'a jamais su dire non. Quel bonimenteur quand j'y repense.


	6. Semaine 5

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 5 :**

_Mois du Sphinx, jour 29 à 30 + Mois du Minotaure, jour 1 à 5._

Une soirée tendue, c'est le cas de le dire. Tout le gratin de la ville se pavanait chez Henrich Von Willelheim. Je devais surveiller le portail principal alors je les ai tous vu passer. Sur ordre du propriétaire, tous les invités devaient descendre de calèche pour se rendre à pied jusqu'à la demeure en traversant le jardin qui a été décoré pour l'occasion de manière fantastique. Il a spécialement fait planté des fleurs nocturnes qui parfument agréablement l'air, faisant oublier la chaleur de l'été. Malgré cela, les invités n'avaient pas l'air ravis. Certains faisaient une mine de six pieds de long, comme s'ils allaient affronter un énorme démon. Les dames âgées étaient les plus courroucées. Comment ose-t-on leur faire cet affront ? Les obliger à marcher plus de cent mètres avec le risque de salir leurs belles robes de chez... (j'ai oublié le nom)? Quel scandale !  
Je suis bien contente de n'être qu'une simple prêtresse avec mon uniforme qui ne me gêne pas pour courir. Et ce soir-là, ce fut une bonne chose, car pour courir, j'ai couru.  
Un de mes collègues a lancé un signal d'alerte. Un homme armé a pu pénétrer dans la propriété en neutralisant un garde. Sans hésiter, j'ai traversé le jardin pour intercepter l'intrus avant qu'il ne fasse de mal aux invités. Un peu à l'écart, au détour d'une haie, sur un banc, était assise une jeune elfe blonde. Je crois que c'était la maîtresse de maison. Le mariage d'Henrich Von Willelheim avec une elfe a fait sensation dans les journaux. Je me rappelle encore des gros titres. Beaucoup de nos concitoyens désapprouvaient ce genre d'union. Pour ma part, je trouvais cette histoire si romantique. Donc, ce soir-là, elle s'entretenait avec un garçon dont je ne pouvais distinguer la tête à cause de sa capuche. Il était agenouillé devant elle comme un chevalier servant. J'allais leur dire qu'ils étaient des cibles faciles quand un cri retentit provenant de la demeure. En me retournant, je vis l'homme armé s'enfuir à quelques enjambées de moi. Je me mis à le poursuivre en priant Aelissia de m'aider. Dans ma hâte, je n'ai pas pensé à alerter mes collègues. J'ai dû courir plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de pouvoir enfin le rattraper dans un cul de sac. C'était un homme complètement amaigri et pourtant, ses yeux étaient emplis d'une rage folle. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à le désarmer. Quand je lui ai cité ses droits, il a commencé à m'injurier. Pour lui, j'étais l'instrument du mal et je ne protégeais que les familles riches et puissantes. Je n'ai pu lui répondre qu'Aelissia ne faisait aucune distinction sociale entre les personnes car mes collègues arrivèrent pour l'embarquer en prison.

Tout cela m'a profondément bouleversée.


	7. Semaine 6

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 6 **:

_Mois du Minotaure, jours 6 à 12._

Voilà, je suis maintenant une prêtresse tout à fait autonome. Maître Boris m'a félicitée, surtout pour mon sang froid et ma rapidité d'action lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Henrich Von Willenlheim. Il semblerait que j'ai beaucoup impressionné les supérieurs. Si je continue ainsi, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que je ne sois en charge de l'apprentissage d'un initié. Il m'a taquinée en me faisant remarquer que je pouvais l'appeler Frère Boris maintenant. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à changer mes habitudes.  
Personnellement, en y repensant, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir été face à cet homme. J'ai appris qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à blesser un des gardes du corps d'Henrich Von Willenlheim. Mais comme il a tout de même eu l'intention de tuer en dehors de la loi, il sera décapité sous peu. Si c'était pour en arriver là, il aurait mieux fait d'engager quand même un assassin, en y mettant toutes ses économies. Je me demande qui était sa cible...

En parlant d'économies, j'ai reçu une petite augmentation de salaire. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je vais pouvoir un peu aménager mon intérieur. C'est un logement de fonction appartenant au Clergé. Il n'y a donc que le strict nécessaire : un lit et une commode. J'aimerais acheter une bibliothèque ou un buffet pour ranger mes livres. Je ne les ai pas encore sortis de leur carton. Et un fauteuil confortable pour lire, ce serait bien aussi. Je vais devoir aussi changer les rideaux. Ils sont tellement vieux et démodés qu'ils me dépriment un peu. Enfin, là, je m'enthousiasme sûrement trop. J'ai beau avoir une augmentation, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais pouvoir tout acheter en une seule fois.  
Donc en milieu de semaine, je suis allée faire quelques emplettes après mon travail au temple. J'ai un peu plus de temps libre car beaucoup de citadins partent voyager pendant les vacances. Il y a ainsi moins de contrats de meurtre. Par contre, les affaires de cambriolage et de vol à l'étalage ont l'air de beaucoup occuper mes collègues paladins qui font donc régulièrement des rondes en ville. Il y a toujours un risque qu'un cambriolage se transforme en meurtre si quelqu'un de la maison surprend le voleur. Dans ce genre de cas, qu'importe que ce soit le voleur ou l'habitant qui commet le meurtre, il sera condamné à mort. Ou alors, il faudrait que le voleur choisisse plutôt de faire un contrat avec un assassin et demande de voler en même temps ? Non, ce serait quand même trop compliqué. Si le meurtre échoue, le commanditaire devra payer une amende et s'il ne le peut pas, il se fera quand même décapiter. Et puis, de toute façon, le vol reste un crime punie par Aelissia.


	8. Semaine 7

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 7 **:

_Mois du Minotaure, jours 13 à 19._

On m'a attribué mes premiers assassins. Une petite dizaine pour commencer. Beaucoup d'entre eux viennent tout juste d'acquérir leur permis d'assassin en s'inscrivant dans une guilde. Il me sera plus facile de m'imposer, comme dit Maître Boris, face à des débutants. Ils ne sont pas aussi riches qu'Eoch de Lunariel, ils habitent dans des logements moyens et certains sont même assez pauvres. Ils espèrent sans doute sortir de leur misère. Faut dire que depuis que cet Eoch a reçu son trophée, ses interviews pleuvent dans les journaux. Il parle souvent de son passé misérable, de ses longues heures d'entraînement, des contrats qu'il enchaînait à grande vitesse pour se faire remarquer par la guilde d'Henrich Von Willenlheim. Grâce à ses exploits, il a aussi réussi à conquérir le cœur de sa femme Minas. Bien sûr, quelques mensonges se sont immiscés dans ses récits pour rendre ces derniers encore plus fantastiques. Quel drôle d'énergumène. J'espère que je ne l'aurais jamais sous ma surveillance.  
Le plus singulier de « mes » assassins est un père de famille avec trois enfants dont un nourrisson, mais la mère est morte en couche, la malheureuse. Il s'appelle Anatole Kohmakas. Il s'est inscrit dans une toute petite guilde. Il m'a avoué que c'était la seule qui voulait bien l'engager. Faut dire qu'avec ses enfants, il risque de ne pas être très disponible pour certaines missions, surtout de nuit. Son aîné de douze ans, Guillaume, a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et il fait tout pour aider son père à la maison. Il m'a dit que s'il avait eu ses seize ans, il n'aurait pas hésité à être lui-même assassin à la place de son père.  
Ce qui m'amène à parler du plus jeune assassin dont j'ai la charge. En fait, c'est une fille et elle a tout juste seize ans : Joséphine Marlowe. Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Jo et n'a pas froid aux yeux. Elle aime beaucoup les armes apparemment. Son oncle est paladin et il l'a entraînée depuis toute petite, il aurait espéré qu'elle rentre plutôt chez les paladins. Son père, lui, est un historien qui part très souvent en voyage pour découvrir diverses civilisations perdues. Il aurait voulu que sa fille chérie choisisse plutôt un travail d'écriture, peut-être même le métier de romancière, en tout cas, pas aussi dangereux que celui d'assassin.  
Olala, je crois que je vais finir par écrire moi-même un roman. Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.


	9. Semaine 8

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 8 :**

_Mois du Minotaure, jour 20 à 26._

Anatole a encore du mal à décrocher de gros contrats, parce que ses statistiques sont plutôt mauvaises, alors que Jo évolue sans problème au sein de sa guilde, même si elle se plaint que ses supérieurs ne lui font pas encore confiance pour les cibles intéressantes. Je lui ai conseillé de prendre son mal en patience. Après tout, financièrement, elle a encore ses parents et son oncle pour la soutenir.  
C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète beaucoup plus pour Anatole. Je pense que le stress lui fait perdre ses moyens face à sa cible. En plus, il m'a confié qu'il préférait refuser les contrats qui impliquait des parents, ce qui amenuise encore plus ses chances de gagner de l'argent. Comment pourrait-il tuer une mère ou un père, alors que lui-même a perdu sa femme et doit s'occuper de ses enfants ? C'est vrai que c'est un peu délicat comme situation. Je me vois mal le convaincre de laisser tomber ses convictions. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'aider au mieux.  
De temps en temps, j'offre aux enfants quelques brioches achetées dans la boulangerie de ma rue. C'est une boulangerie célèbre pour ses brioches de toutes sortes : aux pommes, aux raisins et même à la rose. Les enfants sont tellement contents d'en recevoir, cela me fait plaisir. Étonnamment, ils sont très débrouillards. J'ai déjà parlé de Guillaume, 14 ans, c'est le plus grand. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus sévère que son père. Il s'occupe de toutes les tâches ménagères. Claude, le cadet, est un peu timide mais reste sérieux et serviable. A 12 ans, il a déjà appris à cuisiner des recettes basiques. Et dire que j'en suis moi-même incapable. Je reconnais que je suis loin de l'égaler, car j'ai toujours mangé à la cantine du Temple, dont les plats sont toujours délicieux. La petite Lizbeth est adorable. Elle n'a que 6 ans, mais veut faire comme ses grands frères. Elle m'appelle « Grande sœur » et cela me fait sentir que je fais parti de la famille. Quand je me revois petite, sans père ni mère, toute seule à étudier dans ma chambre, j'ai juste envie que cette famille s'en sorte.

C'est vrai, j'ai été abandonnée, bébé, devant la porte du temple d'Aelissia. J'ai grandi là, parmi les prêtres et prêtresses. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre car ils se sont bien occupés de moi, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir me montrer de gestes affectueux. J'ai été une élève très assidue pour leur plaire, et pourtant même quand mes supérieurs me félicitaient, ils gardaient de la distance. Les prêtres ne sont-ils pas faits pour élever une famille ?


	10. Semaine 9

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 9 :**

_Mois du Minotaure, jour 27 à 30 + Mois de la Manticore, jour 1 à 3._

J'ai été dans de beaux draps cette semaine. J'aurais préféré ne pas me lever ce jour-là.  
La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il y avait une super promo à la boulangerie sur les brioches à la vapeur. Tout à moitié prix. J'en ai acheté une bonne douzaine en pensant aux visages heureux des enfants Kohmakas. Au moment de sortir, un groupe de cinq hommes masqués se précipitèrent à l'intérieur tout en me bousculant, faisant tomber mon sachet de brioches qui se répandirent sur le sol. Deux des hommes fermèrent la porte d'entrée, tandis que leur chef menaça la boulangère avec son épée en criant : « Mets tout l'argent de ta caisse dans ce sac et grouille-toi ! ».  
J'allais sortir mon épée mais un des truands m'aperçut, me désarma rapidement en me blessant la main et me fit mettre genoux à terre. Le chef s'adressa alors à moi : « Ne tente rien ma jolie ou alors tu auras la mort d'une de ces personnes ici présentes sur la conscience. » La boulangère vida sa caisse dans le sac mais le chef ne semblait pas content.  
\- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a que ça ! Avec tout ce monde qui vient tous les jours ! Tu te moques de moi !  
\- Mais nous sommes encore le matin, et les recettes précédentes ont déjà été déposées en banque...s'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas de mal... Laissez au moins les clients partir...  
\- C'est ça, pour qu'ils alertent les paladins ?!  
C'est alors que les vitres se brisèrent en un grand fracas et une lumière intense jaillit soudainement, aveuglant tout le monde, moi comprise. Quand on parle du loup ! Personne d'autre que des paladins pouvaient utiliser une méthode aussi radicale. La voix du Capitaine Vardis, donnant des ordres, me parvenait aux oreilles. D'après les bruits, je distinguais les pas de plusieurs paladins venant cueillir les malfrats. J'étais assise, là, par terre, entre soulagement et honte. Je n'avais rien pu faire alors que j'étais sur place. Le Capitaine Vardis lui-même m'aida à me relever et me tapota légèrement la tête en me disant : « Ne vous découragez pas. ». Avais-je une tête si horrible que ça ? Puis il partit rapidement sans que je puisse avoir le courage de prononcer un mot, me confiant à une prêtresse de Thaya pour me guérir la main et la vue.  
Bien sûr, quand le rapport de l'arrestation est parvenu à mes supérieurs, j'ai dû subir leurs remontrances. Je me suis jurée intérieurement de perfectionner mes techniques de combat.


	11. Semaine 10

**Le Journal de Kristal, Semaine 10 :**

_Mois de la Manticore, jour 4 à 10. _

Encore dépitée d'avoir été aussi nulle la semaine dernière, j'ai demandé à Jo d'être ma partenaire d'entraînement, Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si strict, elle qui est si désinvolte habituellement. Est-ce l'influence de son oncle ? Ayant à peu près le même âge, nous sommes de forces égales si je n'utilise pas ma magie, évidemment. Je ne l'utilise que pour les séances de nuit où Jo se sent plus à son avantage. J'ai décidé de me focaliser en un premier temps sur le sort d'immobilisation. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore capable de le lancer de loin. Alors je dois attendre que ma cible se rapproche de moi. C'est quelque peu dangereux, alors je dois toujours être à l'affût quand Jo tente une attaque surprise. Oui, elle prend tellement l'entraînement au sérieux qu'il lui arrive de vouloir m'attaquer dans la rue plusieurs fois dans la journée. Quand il y a des témoins, je suis obligée de trouver milles excuses pour ne pas qu'on la dénonce aux paladins... Je crois qu'elle s'ennuie parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas de contrat sérieux. Il paraîtrait qu'en plus elle a un concurrent qui lui fait de l'ombre, ce qui augmente encore plus sa frustration. Elle l'appelle le « Démon ». Il n'a encore jamais raté une cible alors même qu'il choisit toujours les missions les plus difficiles. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se lier d'amitié avec les autres assassins. Même à la taverne « Aux Lames d'Argent », très prisé par ses confrères, il reste solitaire. A se demander pourquoi il se rend là-bas. Elle a bien essayé d'être aimable avec lui ou de lui demander conseil (mais en vérité de lui soutirer des informations), rien n'y fait. Il a une aura « inutile de me parler » qui émane de lui. Il n'y a que le barman qui arrive à échanger quelques mots avec lui. En tout cas, il semblerait que les autres assassins le détestent, et il ne fait absolument rien pour y remédier. Elle aussi, elle proclame à corps et à cri qu'elle le déteste, mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle a de l'admiration pour lui. A force d'en parler, elle a titillé ma curiosité.


End file.
